Mercy & Miracles
by Razzella
Summary: An unknown, newbie ANBU develops rather confusing feelings for a certain blond Akatsuki; how does she handle them when he's sentenced to death? Two-shot. [DeidaraXOC]
1. Chapter 1

I'm not entirely sure where this came from - probably the more fangirl-ish, cliche part of my mind, ahaha - but I liked it so I decided to share. "She" doesn't have a name, and no I won't make it a story. Initially, I tried to and it just blew up in my face; so the answer is a definite 'NOPE'! However, if you're taking the time to read this, I would be happy to write you a one shot [preferably Naruto related, but we can discuss other options!] - just shoot me a message and we'll discuss it~

Read, review, message, favorite, follow, ect. - it is very deeply appreciated!

- Razz

* * *

The tiny female was clearly uncomfortable at seeing the blond strapped to the wall – his arms outstretched so that it body made something of a cross. She wanted to apologize, honestly; he looked exhausted. They had stripped him to just his pants, even going so far as to take down his hair. Had he not been a very real danger she probably would have let him out of the chakra restraints, but S-Class criminals tended to be sneaky bastards. Maybe it was her inexperience talking, but he looked about as dangerous as a kitten tangled in yarn. Even when she had been in before to speak with him, he was always fairly docile. It only served to make her more pained with the news she was going to give him.

"Deidara," She said softly, holding the clipboard in her hand weakly. He looked up, face blank for the moment as she forced herself not to melt under that gaze. He was too young for this – how had he gotten mixed up with such terrible people? "You're going to be executed tomorrow."

"Unsurprising, un." He commented and her heart ached, a frown pulling at her lips behind her ANBU mask. Of course she would find herself attracted to an Explosion Corps drop out – or more recently, an Akatsuki member. She made a fist at her side as she tucked the clipboard under one arm, the only sign of her discomfort with this. He glanced down, apparently noticing this as a little smile tugged at the corners of his lips. It was promptly hid as his head drooped again, closing his eyes.

"Is that it, hm?" He asked and she nodded curtly, spinning on her heel and walking out quickly. The idea was itching at her as she hung the clipboard back on the wall before taking off down the hall. A hand gripped her wrist loosely as she passed them.

"It gets easier dealing with them; I know they can get under your skin, and try to make you lose your cool – but you have to stay calm." A males voice spoke behind the mask and the woman nodded, scoffing at him in the back of her mind. _You don't know anything about him._ The words tugged at her lips but she choked on them before tugging free and continuing on her new mission. It was wrong; she was damning herself by this choice but it was hers to make. She was on guard tonight and she intended to take full advantage of this fact.

By the time she had made her way back for her shift, the halls were empty. She was wearing a hood this time, covering her mask for the most part as she routinely grabbed the clipboard and entered the room. The cloak hid the clay-filled pouch on her hip – and the change of clothes tucked into the pack on her back. The blond looked up as she entered, smiling slightly.

"Midnight shift again, un?" He asked and she nodded reluctantly as she brought the hood down and slowly removed the cloak. She tossed it over the camera in one swift motion, successfully blocking the view as she approached the male. He seemed more curious than alarmed as she took off the pouch and her backpack before taking out the key. He showed genuine surprise as she quickly released him from the chakra cuffs and she bolted to the other side of the room.

"Take that and get out of here." She murmured gesturing to the pile of things she had left at his feet. He smirked, over his surprise as he grasped the pack and pouch. Upon opening it, his smirk grew into a devious grin at the sight of the clay. He strapped it to his hip as he turned to her, already molding something in his palm.

"Such a bad little cat, un." He commented, mocking her mask. "Don't you know I'm dangerous?"

"I know you are," She whispered, frowning a bit behind her mask. "But that doesn't make you a bad person; it does not mean you deserve to die." The words made him smile a genuine smile and he shook his head slightly. He finally opened his hand and a small bird fluttered to life – the ANBU stared at it curiously, head cocked to one side. It was almost cute as it hopped around in his hand before he tossed it into the air. It did circles around the room before landing on the wall he'd be chained to – he moved in front of her, arms wrapping around her loosely as he shielded her with his body. A rather loud explosion set off alarms throughout the prison; the male held her a bit longer.

"Thank you, yeah." He murmured before leaning back enough to take the mask from her now blushing face. Blue met blue as he smirked at her, holding his mask in one hand. His lips touched her forehead softly and she closed her eyes, sighing a bit.

"You need to get out of here, too." He muttered into her skin as she stepped back holding her mask loosely. "Don't suppose you wanna tag along, un?" He snickered as he made another bird – this one much larger as he waved her mask at her teasingly. She bit her lip nervously, still a bright pink as she nodded slightly; tiny form landing on the bird behind him within seconds.

"Just until we're out of the village." She informed him, and he laughed. "Yeah, right, un."


	2. Chapter 2

To say Deidara had become a bit attached to his little ANBU savior would have been an understatement; he wasn't really sure what he should do with her now that he needed to return to the Akatsuki. It had been three days since she assisted him in escaping, and she was still so at ease with the whole thing. If he didn't catch a glimpse of her occasionally thumbing her mask with a far-off look he might have thought she wasn't loyal to her village in the first place. He had finally managed to pull her name out after ages of pleading and threatening: Takumi. She had been fairly hesitant to hand it over for obvious reasons – he assumed she was more intimidated by him than she let on, frankly – but when she did something had possessed him to inform her it was a beautiful name. He'd had to bite back a smirk when her features tinted pink and those big blue eyes glanced away in an unusual show of bashfulness.

Takumi kept her brown hair pulled back most of the time in a tight bun, but when she let it down it reached about mid-back. It framed an adorable baby face that – had no one known what she was capable of, that is – would have had people tossing themselves at her feet to protect her. She had a small beauty mark just below her left eye and the skin of a porcelain doll; her pale features making it too obvious when he managed to make her blush. The young woman was so endearing he couldn't resist teasing her here and there, like he currently was.

Deidaras blue eyes bore into hers as she turned bright red; him having pinned her to the soft Earth beneath them. His grin ignited something in the small female, judging by the way her breathing had become little better than shallow pants. His hair tickled at her face as he leaned in closer, fingers curled loosely around her wrists on either side of her head. Takumis eyes were slightly wider than they had been, her pink lips parted slightly as if to say something that wasn't ever going to come out.

It was then the dynamic in their relationship changed.

Takumis eyes flickered away from his eyes for a split second – landing on his lips with a longing look he wouldn't have caught from a distance. Her eyes shot back to meet his when she realized what she had done, tensing slightly when she met amusement. There were no words needed for Deidara to know what she wanted; he would be more than happy to oblige when he got what _he_ wanted. Gently, his hands released her wrists as one traced along her exposed arm slowly. She suppressed a shiver as the mouth in his palm playfully licked at her skin here and there; admittedly she was fairly attracted to the man she had rescued. This was not her intention when she helped him – she was never planning to let these feelings show – but it was definitely a plus. Her heart was pounding in her chest at an unnatural speed, and she knew he could feel it when his palm cupped her neck. His grin grew when she shivered, feeling the playful nibble against her skin as she glanced away from her companion.

"Takumi," Deidaras voice was purposefully soft, coaxing her gaze back to his. "Come with me, un." She blinked, mildly surprised at his plea. It wasn't like she hadn't given thought about becoming his subordinate; it wasn't like she had anywhere else to go. But she had no interest in becoming a hardened, S-Class criminal – or, even working for one. Takumi was still loyal to her village, and she could never go against them like that.

"I can't—" His lips cut off her apology, pressing into her own firmly. She yelped in surprise, giving him the opportunity to deepen the contact. He explored her mouth with gentle curiosity and she felt a purr push from her throat; hands reaching up to gently cup his face. In another moment they had slipped around his neck, and he had pressed his body tightly into hers. She could feel the desperation in his movements – his free hand slipping to the back of her head and knotting into her hair. The small woman felt her stomach flutter in time with her heart as he broke their kiss, eyes locking on to his again. Her fingers curled into his hair as she panted softly, trying to ignore the flames threatening to engulf her skin.

"D-Deidara..?" Takumi murmured slowly, heat tingling along her body as he shifted to rest his forehead against hers.

"Please?" Deidara purred, giving her the most convincing 'I-swear-I'm-an-innocent-angel' expression and she couldn't help but chuckle. Carefully, she tugged him back down to meet her lips, enjoying the warmth he offered from the contact. His lips were soft – inviting, really – and warm, leaving her wanting more when he refused to play into another enticing kiss. He wanted her answer, from the quirked eyebrow and slight curl of his lips. Frankly, he looked pretty smug about this situation, and she found herself wondering if he planned it this way.

"I'll think about it." The words seemed to please him as his lips crashed into hers again roughly; only for them to graze her cheek as it moved along her jaw. His tongue slithered out and caressed the shell of her ear before his mouth found her neck. Takumi couldn't catch the little moan he elicited from her as he suckled gently at her flesh – but hearing him snicker made her pout.

Taking a steadying breath, she flipped their position easily, straddling the man with a smirk of her own. His arms crossed behind his head lazily, staring up at her with an expectant expression before she rolled her hips into his. Honestly, she almost laughed at the darkening of his cheeks when he sucked in a surprised gasp; eyes widening up at her as she pressed her palms into his chest. Her grin turned into a shy little smile as her lips found the tip of his nose.

"And here I was thinking you were dangerous." She hummed to him as her blue eyes sparkled; enjoying the incredulous look he gave her. The amused female was not unaware of his discomfort beneath her as she leaned down slightly, resting her chin against his chest. Deidara was actually pretty cute flustered, in the off chance she could make him so.

"I'll show you dangerous." The blond growled, apparently bouncing back from his earlier embarrassment as he pushed himself up so that she was in his lap; chest to chest as his fingers dug into her hair again. The devious glimmer in his eye made her nervous as he leaned in to catch her lips – only to brush across them before he shoved her off him. Shamefully, the girl squealed as she went rolling down the hill, a bit frustrated she couldn't get a grip on anything to stop the motion before she rolled right off into the small pond they had decided to camp by.

Takumi glared at him as she popped out of the water, hissing in irritation as he laughed. He walked up to the water's edge and smirked down at her, squatting as he lightly poked her forehead. He couldn't help but notice the way her lower lip was pushed out pitifully; noting she was probably the cutest thing he had seen in ages. Before he could further engross himself in this thought, however, the little she-devil grabbed his shoulders and tugged him in after her with evil laughter of her own. It was like something out of a cliché romance movie; she squealed again as his frustrated expression popped out of the water to glare. The small girl clawed her way out of the water before he could grab – and probably drown – her, laughing as she took off back up the hill towards the woods.

"Takumi, un!" Deidaras growl only pushed her faster away from the oncoming danger, tumbling into the trees surrounding them.

"If you're gonna blow me up you have to catch me first!"

"Don't tempt me, un."

"Says the one trying to seduce me into working for him."

"Is it working, un?"

"Shuttup."


End file.
